Epsen's Quest to Do Some Stuffs
by Dragongirl253
Summary: As the title suggests, I don't even know what this is. It was originally something I wrote to submit for a school project, annnnddddd now... It's... This? Whatever this is! Screw dat, read it or don't. I don't care. (I care deeply. Please read this, it's better than the summary suggests, I promise.)


Epsen carefully put two paws in front of the other as she walked through an unfamiliar world: the woods.

_Two paws in front of the others, two paws in front of the others... _She thought nervously. Her trainer had sent her out to find a zergoose named Silver simply because she was the only psychic type she trusted, completely ignoring the fact that Epsen knew nothing of the forest and was weak and scared without her trainer by her side.

As a psychic type, Epsen already knew for a fact that Silver was gone. Missing completely. A one a a quadrillion chance of finding the loyal, "making-master-proud" obsessed creature. But Epsen _had _to try anyways; her trainer loved and valued the rare blue and black zangoose above all else, and Epsen loved and valued her trainer more than anything else in the world.

Epsen was yanked back into the realm of reality by a rustling in the bushes as she walked into a clearing. In an attempt to hide her fear, (which was betrayed by her pricked ears, extra wide eyes, and trembling, anyways,) Epsen powerfully whipped her tail and she stored psychic power in the gem on her forehead, making it glow. As she lashed her tail, Epsen felt its two tips brush against a leaf, and instinctively turned her head in a blur to look behind her. But, as she heard the bush rustle again, she whipped her head back just as fast to find that not only was the clearing suddenly filled with moonlight in the plain of day, but that she was also nearly nose-to-nose with an Umbreon with gleaming light blue stripes and circles contrasting the rest of his sleek, midnight black coat.

Epsen dared to relax, just a little. The Umbreon was highly familiar, but certainly not someone who Epsen would want to run into while she was alone in the forest, as she was now. _At least this tells me that I can probably find other fellow eevelotions out here... _Epsen thought as she braced herself for what the Umbreon would say.

"Why hello, Epsen." he said in a soft, alluring voice as he gave the spike of fur under her ear a too affectionate lick. "Your ears and eyes are beautiful as always. Actually, is it just me, or did you somehow grow even more _stunning _than since we last met?" The shining Umbreon wove himself around and under Epsen as she held her ground.

"Rayon, I'm your _sister._ Does that mean nothing to you?" Epsen bravely declared.

Rayon was indeed Epsen's brother, who she had known since her trainer had hatched both of their eggs into tiny, weak, newborn, eevees. However, Rayon had requested to be released after evolving into an Umbreon, and, being a shiny, he got what he wanted. Epsen had run into him in the wild (with her trainer, of course.) several times and found out that the wild had made him quite edgy, ready to attack at any moment. It also had made him not care about rules, social standards, or anything else.

"...Why should it?" Rayon finally answered, getting away from Epsen. Epsen shook her head, trying to hide her disgust.

"Whatever. Have you seen Leafeon recently?" Epsen asked.

Rayon flicked one of his pointed-ellipsoid-shaped ears and tail in annoyance at Epsen's lack of interest in him. Epsen continued glaring at him until he took a few steps backwards and tilted his head as he thought about the answer.

"Iii... think I saw her running to the east in a game of tag with Glaceon a bit earlier." he replied hesitantly, pointing with muzzle in the direction he was referring to.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that she has Glaceon to keep her under control. I'll check that way." Epsen said, touching noses with Rayon before walking away.

"W-why do you have to leave so soon?" Rayon asked, his voice tinted with hostility.

"Because I have something important to do for my trainer, and I believe Leafeon will be able to assist me." Epsen answered calmly. Leafeon had a certain power that was rarely gifted to psychic type pokemon, let alone any other type.

As Epsen approached the edge of the clearing, she heard a growling behind her, and before she could whip her body around to look, Rayon was in midair, launching himself at her, front paws made dangerous with dark energy, and muscular back legs ready to destroy her frail body.

"But what about me! Why not pay attention to ME! I'm here right now, instead of that mentally ill _Leafeon!_" He shouted as he leaped.

Squealing awkwardly, Epsen thought fast as she released the psychic energy she still had stored in her gem, trapping Rayon where he was before he was able to land. Rayon spun around and flailed his limbs, trapped, floating, in a purple-ish pink glow, and the eerie moonlight disappeared from the clearing. Epsen blinked at her frustrated brother as she regained her breath before scampering away before he could escape.

After a while, Epsen picked some hyper, excited chattering with her sensitive ears, and quickened her trot as she headed towards it, recognizing the sound right away. Half-way there, the high pitched chatter suddenly stopped, leaving only the slow, calm, soothing voice it had mingled with, which also stopped shortly after. Epsen twitched her ears in surprise, and she froze in her tracks. She looked to both of her sides before continuing forward, more slowly this time.

However, before she could even get her front paw on the ground, an earth-colored, leaf-covered creature similar in form to herself, leaped out in front of Epsen.

"RAWR!" It shouted, startling Epsen enough to make her stumble backwards. "Epsen!" It continued on angrily. "Have you come to try to get me to join you again?!"

"No, Leafeon, I-" Epsen was nearly stumbling over her words, but before she could finish, Leafeon was already in her face, beaming.

"Heh heh, kidding, kidding!" Glaceon stepped out of the brush behind Leafeon. "You should've seen the look on your face!" Epsen opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Leafeon dashing in all directions as she asked, "So hey, wanna play a game? 'Cause I really wanna play more games, but Glaceon says I'm too hyper and energetic, but I don't think I am. Do YOU think I'm too hyper? I think Glaceon is just old, and slow, and-"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Epsen was struggling to keep track of Leafeon as she ran up trees and leaped right back down, only to go up again. "Hold still, I can barely even hear you when you move that much!"

Leafeon dashed back to her original spot in front of Epsen, happily wagging her leafy tail and lifting her front paws one at a time. "So, I had something to ask of you." Epsen started, causing Leafeon to tilt her head in curiosity. "You know how you're so good at finding things?"

"Yup!" Leafeon nodded enthusiastically, Epsen less so.

"Good, I have something I'd like you to try to find." Epsen made sure that Leafeon was still paying attention. She was laying down, watching Epsen with huge eyes. "My trainer lost a zergoose."

"A zergoose! What's a zergoose!" Leafeon shouted as she sprang to her feet.

"A zergoose is almost exactly the same as a zangoose, except with black and blue fur instead of white a red, respectively. His name is Silver, if it helps."

"Sure! I'll try!" Leafeon backed away and started staring off into space, until her eyes were so blank that Epsen could see her own purple fur reflected in their almond depths. Suddenly, Leafeon seemed to snap out of it, though she seemed suddenly exhausted and dazed when she tried to resume being hyperactive.

"Anything?" Epsen asked.

"Ummm... You, you know that lake in the forest? The one with the cave and the really strong opponents?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

"So, that's it? Just 'Yeah, good, you know that lake'." Epsen asked.

"Yuh-huh." Leafeon confirmed.

"Erm... I'll take that as a suggestion to go there. Thank you." Epsen ran off towards the lake as fast as she could.

It was already sunset when the lake was in Epsen's view. She took a deep breath before going the rest of the way, preparing herself for the powerful pokemon she would probably find near it. Which she did.

As soon as Epsen came near the tall grass surrounding the lake, she was immediately slashed at by powerful talons. She just barely got out of the way in time, teleporting backwards, using up most of her energy. She stood there, shaken, with all of her velvety fur standing on edge, staring at Silver with wide eyes.

"S-silver. Master sent me to get you." Epsen's voice was shaking heavily. There was so much power in Silver's swing at her, it could've easily killed her in one hit. He had gotten much stronger in the few days he had been missing. Which seemed about right, as he seemed to be training at the lake.

"B-but I lost a battle. Master wasn't proud. I need to get stronger!" Silver declared.

"But master would be so much more proud of you if you came home." Epsen tried to persuade him.

"How do you know? You're not master. I'm not coming back. I'll return when I feel ready." Silver said. Epsen nodded, in no rush to argue with the powerful, short-tempered zergoose.

"Alright. In the morning, I'll head back and tell master that I couldn't find you. But, I hope you know that she doesn't care that you lost. Failure happens. She's still proud of you, no matter what you think." Epsen curled up and went to fell asleep right away without waiting for Silver's response.

Silver stared at the sleeping ball of purple fur for a moment longer before tuning back to the lake to continue training. But then he saw the full moon shining onto the still surface of the lake. As he took in the beauty of the moment, he considered the espeon's words.

Master was still proud of him. _Yes. _He thought, smiling. _I will head back with my party-mate in the morning._


End file.
